Remember Our Story
by BornToDead
Summary: Cette histoire parle d'un amour impossible et dévastateur, qui déterminera la fin ou la survie de la Terre du Milieu. A vous de découvrir cette histoire, qui je l'espère vous entraînera dans un autre monde.
1. Prologue

Prologue

_Bonjour a tous !_

_Avant de commencer, je tiens a préciser que les personnages et les lieux évoqués dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont tirés de la trilogie " le Seigneur des Anneaux" de R.R. Tolkien._

_Donc il s'agit de ma première fiction, que j'ai commencé à écrire il y a quelques temps mais j'avais quelques réticences à la partager... Enfin bref._

_Cette fiction sera essentiellement basée sur Legolas, ainsi que sur le couple Arwen/Aragorn._

_Je suis encore une débutante alors soyez indulgents svp et laissez une petite review, même si c'est pour "critiquer", tout peut être amélioré :)_

_J'espère que cette fiction vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture :D_

**Prologue**

**Je suis responsable de chaque combats, condamnations, injustices, massacres. De chaque disparition qu'a pu connaître le Second et Troisième Age de la Terre du Milieu.**

**Je suis la fille de la Mort. Je suis la fille des Ténèbres. Je suis la fille de Sauron. Je suis une Sorcière.**

**J'ai arraché à chaque hommes, femmes, elfes, nains, naines … un être cher. Pourquoi ? Pour l'amour et le respect de mon père ou pour le plaisir.**

**Il est la lumière, elle est la noirceur. Il est pur, elle n'est que haine. Il est le jour, elle est la nuit. Il est l'eau, elle est le feu.**

**C'est un elfe, c'est une sorcière. Il est la Vie, elle est la Mort.**

**Il est né pour l'aimer, elle est née pour le tuer.**

**_On a tous une âme sœur._**

**_Ça peut être n'importe qui._**

**_Elle peut être n'importe où._**

**_Sous n'importe qu'elle forme._**

**_De n'importe quelle espèces._**

**_Ne la chercher pas, elle viendra à vous au moment venu._**

**_Elle vous trouvera._**


	2. Chapitre 1

_Bonsoir à tous, _

_J'ai posté mon prologue hier et il semblerait qu'il vous plaise ! Ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D !_

_Donc ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment le début de l'histoire, mais on va dire que j'explique la relation de mon héroïne avec la plupart des personnages, surtout par rapport à son âme sœur. Je vous laisse imaginer la position dans laquelle elle va être plus tard ;)_

_Laissez une petite reviews svp, ça fait toujours plaisir :D_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 1**

**Pour la première fois de ma vie, j ai pleuré.**

**Pleuré des larmes salées.**

**Jamais je n'avais ressenti ça. Depuis aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais versé une seule larme. Jamais je n'avais ressenti quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Mis à par un amour sans limites à mon père. Tout était fini.**

**J'ai perdu ma seule famille.**

**J'ai perdu mon père ce jour-là.**

**Au pied de la montagne du Destin, de la main d un homme nommé Isildur.**

**Ce jour-là, j'ai tout perdu. Mon père. Mon foyer. Mes repères.**

**Tout.**

**C'est aussi ce jour-là, dans les larmes, que mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés.**

**Suffisamment puissants pour rattacher l'esprit de mon père à son anneau et ainsi le faire survivre.**

**C'est ainsi que Sauron le Seigneur des Ténèbres a survécu.**

**L'Anneau Unique est passé dans de nombreuses mains mais aucunes n'a réussi à le posséder autrement que physiquement. L'Anneau a sa propre volonté. Il a la volonté de mon père.**

**A vrai dire, mon père a prit un malin plaisir à torturer l'esprit de tous ses nombreux porteurs, et à causer leurs morts pour la plupart. Il n'y en qu'un que mon père a « épargné », si on peut appelé ça épargner. Il lui a dévoré et détruit l'esprit pendant 500 ans. Au point, que son porteur, devenu à peine humain, a fini par se retrouver avec deux esprits différents bien distinct : Golum et Sméagol. Quel funeste destin, n'est-ce pas ? Peut importe ! Cette créature n'est qu'un dommage collatéral**

**Depuis 3000 ans, je n'ai qu'un seul but : retrouver l'Anneau afin de ramener mon père et restaurer son royaume. Depuis 3000 ans, je traque sans relâche ce maudit Anneau. Etant moi-même traquée par la seule personne ayant connaissance de mon existence : Elrond.**

**Je l'ai traqué.**

**J'ai organisé l'embuscade durant la quelle Isildur fût tué, pendant que l'Anneau l'abandonnait.**

**Je l'ai laissé se cacher tranquillement pendant que je traquais le reste des escadrons d'Orcs de mon père, éparpillés partout en Terre du Milieu.**

**J'ai aussi fait tuer la femme de Trandhuil.**

**Un jour quelqu'un retrouva l'Anneau et le mit, j'ai senti son appel : quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé. Sméagol.**

**J'ai cherché cette créature, mais celle-ci, trop maligne, ou trop paranoïaque, glissait entre les mailles de mon filet. Fort heureusement, je savais qu'elle se terrait dans les cavernes de GobelinTown. Je suis allée l'y chercher lorsque j'en ai eu besoin.**

**J'ai aussi mis à prix la tête de Thorin et envoyé ces soi-disant « tueurs », qui s'enfuirent face à Gandalf. Ils le payèrent d'ailleurs de leurs vies.**

**Un jour, l'Anneau abandonna Golum et fût découvert part la créature la plus ridicule et improbable qui soit. Un Hobbit, qui passait par là avec une bande de 13 nains et le magicien gris.**

**C'est aussi moi qui ai empoisonné la forêt de VertBois et y ai envoyé les descendantes d'Ungoliant.**

**Un jour, où une idée de génie m'est venue. J'ai juste eu à libérer les 9 de leurs tombeaux et cacher le reste des troupes de mon père Dol Guldur.**

**Les 9 chasseraient l'Anneau à ma place pendant que je m'occupais de trouver des alliés intéressants aux troupes de mon père. C'était sans compter sur ce ridicule petit magicien, qui croyait, à lui seul pouvoir combattre Azog et l'esprit de mon père, omniprésent malgré la distance.**

**Pendant ce temps, dans la Montagne Solitaire, j'essayais de convaincre Smaug, de rejoindre les rangs de mon père, lui promettant tout l'or de la Terre du Milieu. C'est à ce moment là, que les Nains d'Erebor eurent la bonne idée de débarquer pour récupérer leurs cités perdues.**

**C'est moi qui ai parlé d'Erebor à Smaug, il y a 60 ans de cela, car Thror, ou plutôt sa lignée, deviendrait une trop grande menace pour le Mordor.**

**On peut dire ainsi que Smaug était une vieille connaissance. Et ces maudits Nains entraînèrent avec eux : La Bataille des 5 Armées durant la q****uelle :**

**-J'ai perdu la plupart de mes troupes et mes meilleurs lieutenants.**

**Je n'avais pas prévu cette bataille. J'avais confié les troupes à cet imbécile d'Azog, il y perdit la vie. Peu importe.**

**- Le lézard volant est mort dans cette bataille.**

**La lignée de Durin a été totalement anéantie, Erebor ****n'est plus une menace.**

**J'ai rallié à nos force un Maiar : Saroumane Le Blanc.**

**Puis vint le temps d'aller chercher Golum, afin de lui poser quelques questions. Il fut d'ailleurs d'une aide précieuse.**

**Ainsi les 9 chevauchèrent jusqu'en Comté, afin de trouvé ce Sacquet.**

**Le porteur de l'Anneau, leurs fila entre les doigts jusqu'à Bree, où il y rencontra Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, descendant d'Isildur, héritié du trône du Gondor. **

**Il les mena dans l'ancien repère d'Azog et ses Wargs : dans les vestiges de la Tour de d'Amon Sûl. Les 9 les ont repéré, Dangmar, a transpercé le porteur avec sa lame de Nazgul, le faisant peu à peu basculé dans le monde des ombres jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Arwen qui emmena le porteur auprès de son père, elle-même traquée par 5 des 9.**

**Les 9 les ont traqué jusqu'aux frontières de Fondcomb.**

**Si ces bon à rien avait récupéré l'Anneau, cette ridicule petite confrérie ne se serait pas formée, et je n'aurais jamais rencontré mon âme sœur.**


	3. Chapter 2

**_Bonjour à tous,_**

**_Pour commencer, j'ai reçu toutes vos reviews, qui sont pour la plus part très encourageantes, ce qui me fait vraiment plaisir :D ! Pas mal d'entre vous me reproche aussi mes fautes d'orthographes et je m'en excuse :$ ! J'ai essayé de faire attention dans ce chapitre et de faire moins de fautes :)._**

**_Revenons-en à nos moutons :_**

**_Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, j'en suis désolée :(._**

**_Au programme un Legolas rongé par la culpabilité et une étrange rumeur circule en Terre de Milieu._**

**_J'attend vos reviews avec impatience_**

**_Bonne lecture ! Bonne semaine !_**

_Chapitre 2_

_Il sortit de sa cachette et la trouva, étendue par terre, la gorge tranchée, laissée pour morte._

_Il courut vers elle et de ses petits bras, il la serra très fort, tout en la berçant, pour la rassurer, tout en lui fredonnant la contine qu'elle lui chantait quand il faisait des cauchemars._

_Sa respiration saccadée et paniquée à l'idée de mourir._

_Ses yeux bleus, exorbités par la peur._

_Son corps tremblant, se vidant de son sang._

_Son visage blanc à faire peur_

_Ses cheveux blonds poissés par le sang._

_ Ses mains, accrochées aux bras de son fils, trop maigres pour être rassurants._

_Ses lèvres murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles._

_Après quelques minutes à se battre contre l'ombre qui s'emparait peu à peu de son âme, s'accrochant à la vie, qui la quittait au fur et à mesure que son corps se vidait de son sang, sa mère abandonna et se laissa mourir, dans les bras du petit garçon._

_Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de sa mère se détendre, le petit garçon fut secoué par des sanglots violants, il serra le corps de sa mère encore plus fort contre lui, tout en hurlant à s'en briser les cordes vocales._

_Au début, des hurlements de tristesse et de désespoirs résonnèrent dans la ForêtNoire. Il hurla ainsi pendant des heures, puis se calma. _

_Il arrêta de pleurer, déposa le corps sans vie de sa mère sur le sol, lui ferma les yeux, se redressa et poussa un hurlement bestial, qui représentait bien la culpabilité et la haine qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il allait venger sa mort, même si pour cela, il devait y perdre la vie. Quoi qu'il arrive._

_Le silence se fit et le petit elfe regarda autour de lui et vit à une centaine de mètres de lui, une silhouette encapuchonnée qui l'observait et qui se volatilisa en un battement de cils._

_Sa mère était morte. Egorgée par des orcs._

Chaque nuit depuis ce jour-là, Legolas revoyait dans se rêves, l'image de sa mère agonisante dans ses bras. C'était de sa faute. Il n'avait pas su la protégée. C'est comme s'il l'avait tué. Tout était de sa faute. C'est qui avait insisté pour partir seul avec sa mère pour cueillir des fleurs, pour l'anniversaire de son père. Lui, qui, c'était caché laissant sa mère affrontée les orcs seule.

_Il avait tué sa mère_.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait chaque matin que les Valars pouvaient faire.

Il n'avait que 6 ans à l'époque.

Et cela faisait plus de 1500 ans qu'il se culpabilisait et plus 1500 ans que son père le tenait responsable de la mort de sa mère. Trandhuil est connu pour avoir une rancune à toute épreuve.

Legolas se réveilla encore une fois le cœur, battant la chamade, avec le son de la respiration agonisante de sa mère martelant ses oreilles. Il se redressa, le visage et le torse en sueur, prit son visage entre les mains afin de se calmer, puis se leva. Il se dirigea la salle de bains et prit une douche.

Il s'habilla ensuite, d'une tunique et d'un pantalon puis sorti par la fenêtre, sauta sur les branches solides du chêne faisant face à la fenêtre, s'assit, le dos contre le tronc. Il écouta la nature se réveiller, tout doucement, au fur et à mesure que les rayons du Soleil chassaient les secrets de la nuit.

Il entendît des bribes de conversations venant des appartements d'Elrond.

-" Elrond, les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes. Saroumane nous a trahi, Sauron prend à chaque instant plus de pouvoir et ... Une inquiétante rumeur traverse la Terre du Milieu".

Legolas reconnu la voix lourdes de sous-entendus de Mithrandhir.

-" Quelles sont-elles ?"

-"Une sorcière. Maîtrisant la Terre et le feu. Elle invoque des esprits démoniaques. Une sorcière changeant de formes à volonté. Il paraîtrait même que personne n'est jamais vraiment son vrai visage. Elle traverse la Terre du Milieu depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, encapuchonnée sur un cheval noir, un cheval de Nazgul. Elle sème la peur dans le cœur des hommes et ..."

-" Alors elle est de retour ..." coupa Elrond, dans un murmure plus adressé à lui-même qu'à Gandalf.

-" Qui est-ce ?"

-"Notre pire cauchemar." L'air sinistre et la voix lugubre d'Elrond ne firent qu'alarmer un peu plus Gandalf.

-"Mais encore ?"

-" Asseyez-vous Gandalf, nous devons parler."

-" Qui est-ce ?" répéta Gandalf, martelant chacun de ses mots fermement

-"Il s'agit d'Iztala, murmura-t-il, la fille de Sauron et la première calamité de notre Ere".

-"...

**N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite reviews !** A dans 3 jours :D


	4. Chapter 3

Coucou !

Donc comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre !

Petit point sur le précédent chapitre :

-Il était court, je sais, j'en suis désolée, mais je me suis rattrapée sur celui-là !

-Iztala veut dire « nuance » en basque (on va dire qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de traduction exacte, mais c'est le mot qui s'en rapproche le plus ). Pourquoi le basque ? Parce que je suis basque tout simplement et que je trouve que ce prénom ne fait pas tache au milieu des autres.

Au programme : La réunion, une jeune femme à la beauté diabolique, 2 engueulades, 1 tentative de meurtre et la communauté de l'Anneau.

Laissez une petite review ! D'ailleurs en parlant de review, celles que j'ai reçu sont vraiment adorables, pleines de conseils et j'ai même une correctrice : D ! Je vous en remercie 3.

On arrête de blablater.

Bonne lecture !

À samedi, pour un nouveau chapitre !

Chapitre 3

Legolas ne put entendre la suite de la conversation. Une assemblée de cavaliers et l'arrivée des nains l'en empêchèrent.

Les Nains... Il les regarda avec dégoût du haut de sa branche. L'un d'entre eux, attira son attention. Il le connaissait. Il l'avait déjà vu. Il l'avait rencontré 60 ans, lorsque la compagnie des Nains d'Erebor avait ... Comment dire ? Fait halte dans les cachots de la Foret Noire.

Il s'agissait Gloin. Le dernier survivant de la compagnie. Seuls les Valars pouvaient savoir à quel point il haïssait les Nains !

Il analysa chacun des nouveaux arrivants et s'arrêta sur un des cavaliers ... Qui à y regarder de plus près était une cavalière. Elle était de dos et dessanglait sa monture. Vu sous cet angle, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas svelte, ni mince d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les magnifiques elfes que Legolas avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Elle était vêtue d'une tunique plutôt ample marron et d'un pantalon en coton gris. À sa ceinture, un poignard long et étrangement large. Elfique, sans aucun doutes. À en croire le blason de son bouclier, elle venait du Rohan. Il s'apprêtait à détourner le regard, lorsqu'elle se retourna, la selle et le filet de sa monture dans les bras.

Elle était magnifique. D'une beauté surnaturelle. Elle était de loin la plus belle femme que Legolas a jamais contemplée. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Il regarda ses oreilles, elle était humaine. Certes, il y avait de très belles humaines, mais ce genre de perfections était réservé aux elfes. Et elle avait surpassé toutes les elfes qu'il avait pu croiser.

Elle était petite. 1m65, tout au plus. Avec une poitrine et des hanches à s'en damner. Ce genre de courbes n'était réservé qu'aux humaines : généreuses et fermes. Et son visage ... Elle avait de beaux cheveux noirs corbeau, lui arrivant gracieusement au-dessus de ses hanches et ramené en grosse natte. Un visage rond. Elle avait un grain de peau parfait : légèrement halé, sans aucune imperfection, et les joues recouvertes de petites taches de rousseur. Des pommettes saillantes, rosies par le froid. Un petit nez aquilin, légèrement retroussé, parfait. Des lèvres roses et pulpeuses qui ne demandant qu'à être embrassées. Oui, elle était magnifique.

Legolas resta là, à la dévorer des yeux, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'avait qu'il était là depuis le début. Comment une simple humaine aurait pu distinguer un elfe des bois dans les branchages d'un arbre ? Ils se fixèrent quelques instants intensément. Il vit la couleur de ses iris. Ils étaient noirs, sans fin, glacial. Ils étaient si noirs, que l'on ne pouvait pas distinguer ses pupilles, même avec les yeux perçants de Legolas ne le purent.

-« Ce n'est pas très poli de fixer les gens ainsi, murmura-t-elle, si bien que seul lui pouvait l'entendre. »

Sa voix était sensuelle. Dangereuse. Profonde. Charnelle.

Il ne répondit rien, hypnotisé par cette femme.

Leur échange fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'un grand homme, musclé et barbu. Il empoigna la jeune femme fermement et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, avant de lui dire :

-« J'ai demandé à partager ma chambre avec toi ... Dit-il d'une voix lourde de sous-entendu.

Cette attitude dégoûtait Legolas. Ces humains ... Tous les mêmes ! Ils ne valent pas mieux que des chiens. Ils considèrent les femmes comme des êtres inférieurs, juste utiles à assouvirent leurs pulsions animales et à procréer. Chez les elfes, les femmes sont respectées, aimées et surtout elles sont les égales des hommes. Elles n'ont pas besoin des hommes pour survirent et ne sont pas obligées d'épouser des hommes qu'elles n'aiment pas.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et répondit d'une voix très érotique :

-« Ah oui ? Vivement, ce soir alors ... Cette chevauchée ne nous a pas vraiment laissés de temps, pour nous retrouver tous les deux, elle baissa le ton et chuchota d'une voix presque infantile, sans vêtements ... ».

Puis elle regarda autour d'elle, pour être sûre que personne n'avait écouté leurs conversations, comme une enfant en train de faire une bêtise. Elle regarda partout sauf dans la direction de l'elfe. Cela ne servait à rien, elle avait senti qu'il était parti.

L'homme poussa un grognement impatient. Elle se défit de son emprise et alla à l'écurie pour ranger son équipement d'équitation.

***

Après s'être rafraîchit et reposé, les nouveaux arrivants, à la demande d'Elrond, se réunirent tous sur une des plateformes de Fondcombe. Ils s'assirent tous en arc de cercle sur les sièges.

Ils se placèrent ainsi :

Elrond- Frondon – Gandalf – des elfes de la ForetNoire - Legolas- Les Nains- Gimli- Boromir- Iztala- Aragorn (et deux hobbits cachés derrière deux piliers et un autre derrière les buissons).

Elrond commença :

-« Étrangers venus de loin, amis de toujours. Vous êtes là pour réagir à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est proche de la destruction. Nul ne peut y échapper. Vous vous unirez ou vous serez vaincus. Chaque race est liée à ce destin, à ce sort commun. Montrez leurs l'Anneau, Frodon, finit-il, en indiquant la stèle en pierre se trouvant au centre du cercle.

Le petit homme approcha d'un pas hésitant et y déposa l'Anneau Unique, avant de retourner s'asseoir.

La réaction de Boromir fut immédiate. Il regarda l'Anneau avec une envie et un désir de le prendre non dissimulé. Il était hypnotisé.

-« Alors, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il »

Tous furent attirés par l'Anneau, mais avec des désirs différents. L'Anneau leurs murmurait à tous ce qu'ils voulaient entendre.

-« Legolas, souffla-t-il, tu connais l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. Ensemble, nous pourrions ramener ta mère ... »

Boromir continua à parler tout en se levant :

-« Cet Anneau est un don ... Un don fait aux ennemis du Mordor. Pourquoi ne pas s'en servir ? ! Depuis longtemps, mon père, l'Intendant du Gondor a tenu à distances les forces du Mordor. C'est grâce au sang de notre peuple, que vos terres sont encore en sécurité, dit-il plus fort et plus passionnément. Donnez au Gondor, l'arme de notre ennemi et laissez nous l'utiliser contre lui ... !

- On ne peut le contrôler ! Aucuns d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau Unique n'obéit qu'à Sauron ! Il n'a pas d'autre maître ! Intervint Aragorn.

- Et qu'est qu'un Rôdeur sait de ses choses-là ? Répondit Boromir avec mépris.

- Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur ! Cria un elfe, c'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, vous lui devez serment d'allégeance, dit-il plus calmement. »

Boromir se retourna vers Aragorn surpris et un sourire mauvais peint sur son beau visage.

-« Aragorn ? Le... Descendant d'Isildur. » Il sous-entendait clairement que son ancêtre était responsable de tout ceci, et ne fit qu'accroître la culpabilité que ressentait Aragorn chaque jour.

- ... Et l'héritier du trône du Gondor, compléta l'elfe.

- Asseyez-vous, Legolas, dit Aragorn en elfique.

L'elfe continua de le toiser d'un air mauvais et Boromir le regarda avec mépris et dit d'un ton glacial :

-« Le Gondor n'a pas de Roi, il n'en a pas besoin. »

Puis, il retourna s'asseoir, énervé.

-« Aragorn a raison, dit Gandalf, irrité par cet échange houleux, nous ne pouvons l'utiliser. »

Elrond se leva et dit :

-« Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit... »

Un des nains le coupa en se levant, en empoignant sa hache et cria :

-« Qu'attendons-nous pour le faire ? » Tout en abatant sa hache sur le petit anneau.

L'œil de Sauron apparut rapidement, la hache du nain se brisa et le nain tomba en arrière.

L'anneau murmura des insultes en langue Noire suffisamment fort pour que toute l'assemblée l'entende.

-« L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli, fils de Gloin, par aucun moyens en notre possession. L'Anneau a été forgé dans les flammes de la montagne du Destin et il n'y que là-bas qu'il puisse être détruit. Il faut l'emporté dans les profondeurs du Mordor et l'y détruire. L'un de vous doit le faire. »

Un ange passa ...

-« On n'entre pas aussi facilement en Mordor. Ces portes Noires ne sont gardées que par des orcs ... En ces lieux, il y a un mal qui ne dort jamais. Et le grand œil est toujours attentif. C'est une terre stérile. L'air qu'on y respire, n'est que vapeur empoisonnée. Même dix mille hommes n'en viendraient pas a bout. C'est une folie ! »

Et c'est là que tout à commencer.

-« N'avez-vous pas entendu ce que le Seigneur Elrond a dit ?! L'Anneau doit être détruit ! Dit énergiquement ce soi-disant Legolas.

-« Et je suppose que vous êtes celui qui doit le faire ? Dit Gimli en train de s'énerver.

-« Si nous échouons, qu'arrivera-t-il ? Que se passera-t-il quand Sauron aura l'Anneau ?! Hurla Boromir.

Tous se levèrent d'un bond et commencèrent à s'insulter se crier dessus ...  
L'Anneau les a tous influencés, c'est évident.

Seules trois personnes restèrent assises : Elrond, Frodon et la femme venue du Rohan.

Le petit homme se leva et cria :

-« Je vais le faire ! Je vais le faire ! Tous se turent et se tournèrent vers lui. Je vais mener l'Anneau en Mordor ! »

... Un autre ange passa.  
Puis un gloussement retentit. Et une femme s'avança. Tous furent bouleversés par tant de beautés.

Elle fixa Frodon, le mettant encore plus mal à l'aise et humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-« C'est une plaisanterie, n'est-ce pas ? Comment une petite chose comme vous pourrait venir à bout des pouvoirs de Sauron. Ne le prenez pas mal, mais vous êtres trop faible. Courageux certes, mais faible ! Si vous y allez, seul vous n'en reviendrez pas... Dit-elle froide.

Un troisième ange passa.

- ... C'est aussi pour ça que je viendrais avec vous, finit-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

Legolas ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses dents étaient parfaitement alignées et blanches. Énervé, Legolas dit d'une voix forte :

-« Comment une femme aussi faible que vous, pourriez aller en Mordor ? Vous êtes une femme. »

La femme en question, se tourna vers lui et le toisa. Puis s'approcha de lui, le visage calme et détendu. Lorsqu'elle fut en face de lui, elle lui tourna autour comme pour chercher une faiblesse. Legolas, mal à l'aise, resta figé. Lorsqu'elle fut face à son dos, d'un geste rapide et précis, elle empoigna le poignard qui retenait ses cheveux en un chignon, les laissant ainsi tombé en cascade dans son dos, attrapa l'elfe par les épaules et plaça la lame sur sa gorge et fit une petite pression sur son cou. La prise qu'elle avait sur lui était précise, si précise que s'il faisait le moindre mouvement, il se retrouvait égorgé. Elle lui murmura en elfique :

-« Oui, je suis une femme, mais croyez, moi, je n'hésiterais pas à vous égorger dans votre sommeil, avant d'envoyer votre tête à votre père si vous faites encore une seule fois allusion à mon sexe. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Ses mots claquèrent dans les oreilles de Legolas, car il sentait qu'elle en était capable et qu'elle n'était plus à un meurtre près.

Les Nains ne réagirent pas, trop amusés à l'idée qu'une jeune Humaine puisse tuer un elfe aussi facilement. Les elfes ne firent rien non plus trop effrayé à l'idée de causer la mort de leur prince bien-aimé.

-« Gwen, ça suffit ! Lâche-le tout de suite, dit Boromir d'une voix ferme et dure.

Gwen lui lança un regard mauvais, mais petit à petit lâcha Legolas, puis s'éloigna de lui, remit sont poignard dans ses cheveux et d'une démarche féline avec une sourire plaqué sur les lèvres se remit face à Frodon et dit d'une voix douce :

-« Comme je le disais, je viens avec vous. »

-« Je vous aiderez comme je ne pourrais, dit Gandalf s'avançant vers Frodon ;

Aragorn s'avança :

-« Si par ma vie, ou par ma mort, je peux vous aider, je le ferai. Mon épée est vôtre.

-« Et mon arc est votre, dit Legolas, pas tout à fait remis de sa presque mort.

-« Et ma hache ! Rugit Gimli.

Les hobbits accoururent :

-« Monsieur Frodon n'ira nulle part sans moi, dit un rouquin

-« Hé attendez ! Crièrent deux petits hommes bouclés, on vient aussi.

Elrond regarda fièrement les 10 courageux qui se tenaient devant lui.

-« 10 compagnons, sourit-il, Vous Formerez la Compagnie de l'Anneau, dit-il sonalèllement.

-« Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

J'ai mis 5h à écrire ce chapitre !

Laissez une review !

À samedi !


End file.
